


| 𝔪𝔬𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 | remus lupin

by maekay6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maekay6/pseuds/maekay6
Summary: "How can you like someone you've never met?"The story of two hopeless romantics.He thought the scars that littered his body made him a monster. She thought they made him beautiful, in her eyes she saw the sun, the sky, and the moon when she looked at him. She would love him with every inch of her being if he let her. She would glue the broken pieces back together with gold.{may not follow the correct timeline of the Marauders years at hogwarts}{Also on wattpad @/maeghanregina}| Disclaimer |All characters belong to J.K Rowling with the exception of Elara Hawthorne
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. -prologue -

**Author's Note:**

> a.n // i know this part is short but it's only the prologue.

-prologue - 

~Remus~

Though Remus Lupin loved with his whole heart he didn't believe anyone could love him the same. He loved till it pained him, till it left him broken without anyone there to help pick up the pieces.

~Elara~

The hopeless romantic is what Elara Hawthorne called herself. Her deep desire for a dream-filled romance, one straight from the pages of a book. She knew it was unlikely but she would never stop wishing. She would never stop wishing to the moon that she would find her person.

_

Elara had always gone unnoticed by her housemates. She stayed away from the drama that was the Marauders. In Elara's head, the boys had gone mad, though she slightly admired them.

Three of the four boys had top scores; James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin; she had no clue how two of them did it. James Potter and Sirius Black both held the facade that they could care less about the school, always pranking the students and annoying the teachers, especially McGonagall.

Peter Pettigrew had the tendency to follow James, Sirius, and Remus around similar to a lost dog looking for a home.

There was one of the four that caught her eye more than the rest, one that intrigued her, one she wanted to figure out.

Remus Lupin was never seen without a book or a cup of coffee.

Elara noticed him because he had enjoyed the same simplicities in the world. Sitting by the lake on a quiet day listening to the low sounds of the water, the wind moving the leaves on the tree, with a good book and immersing themselves in it.

They were the same, she thought, or well as similar as they could get.

For they both had secrets, ones that the other would soon come to find out.

She wished she could get to know Remus Lupin, she wanted to understand the inner workings of his mind.

She saw him and all she wished was that he saw her too.


	2. -one-

**As** Elara sat alone in the compartment at the end of the Hogwarts Express, she daydreamed about what it would be like to find love. The ridiculousness of it all, the perfect fairy tale, love straight from the pages of a book. Something unexpected, something amazing, something that completely overtook her.

She heard the door to her compartment slide open, and in walked two girls in her year, who she recognized as Alice Fortescue and Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey, all the other compartments are full do you mind if we sit here?" Said the blonde

"Yes of course." was all Elara could muster out. Truth be told she knew that if Alice and Marlene were here Lily Evans would soon follow, and where there was Lily, James Potter would follow with his insistent flirting. Elara found it quite annoying and wondered why he would never leave Lily alone.

"You're Elara, right? I'm Alice and this is Marlene."

"Yeah, I've seen you guys around a few times." Elara honestly had no clue what to say, she had never been good at keeping conversations. She always tended to cower away from small talk with people she didn't know.

As time passed the girls got over exchanging awkward meaningless sentences. They talked and somewhat got to know each other. Marlene was quite bold, with no filter and Elara loved that, Alice was somewhat shy but could be sarcastic when she pleased.

Elara was already beginning to come out of her comfort zone and she loved it, she liked the girls and how they gave her a little push in her confidence after only talking to them for an hour, Elara felt confident, a new feeling for her but she loved it.

Lily Evans soon joined the girls in their compartment. Lily and Elara began to bond over their love for books and knowledge. Marlene groaned as the two started discussing potions theories, it was quite funny.

The four girls were laughing wildly as James Potter made his way into the compartment and leaned himself up against the door staring at Lily.

"A little birdy told me thatLily Evans is a Gryffindor prefect" James smirks at Lily.

"Yes, and what is it to you James, afraid now that I can get you into trouble because of your ridiculous pranks?" Lily retorted as she looked James directly in the eye with a challenging glare.

"Does this mean you're going to talk to me more Evans?" James said chuckling.

" Why would I want to talk to an arrogant toerag like you unless it is to put you in your place?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Her comment made James blush with slight embarrassment.

Before either of them could get a word in, Elara was overwhelmed with the scent of sweet chocolate as Remus Lupin waltzed into the compartment, grabbing James' arm lightly as an attempt to usher him out.

"Sorry, he's bothering you again Lily" Remus said while rolling his eyes at James' antics.

"Hey, I'm not bothering her Remus. She loves our little conversations, don't you Lily?" he said with pleading eyes directed towards Lily.

"In your dreams Potter" Lily said, glaring at the pleading boy.

The three other girls chuckled. James and Lily's arguments reminded Elara of an old married couple the way they'd get annoyed over the smallest thing over and over again.

Remus let out a loud sigh, smacking James on the head lightly while muttering something about him being extremely rude and desperate.

Remus gave one last look and the four giggling girls before dragging James out, except this time something caught his eye or rather someone, Elara Hawthorne.

The way her eyes seemed to melt into a pool of honey when they met the rays of sunlight that flickered through the compartment. Why hasn't he noticed her before? Could he really be that oblivious, he thought.

He didn't notice he'd been staring until his eyes met hers and his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, Remus was sure someone could hear. He forcefully tore his gaze away from her as he and James left the compartment.

Elara Hawthorne would now have a place in his mind for the rest of the train ride. Remus was silent as the two boys returned to their compartment. Remus had then decided that he had to know her. He had to befriend the beautiful creature that had stolen his gaze.


	3. -two-

The four boys sat restlessly in the Great Hall, waiting for the never ending sorting of the first years to end. It was their fifth time sitting through it and they lost their interest in it as years passed. You would think the boys had their minds on the upcoming meal, though two of them seemed much more interested elsewhere.

James was glancing over at Lily aiming to get the girls attention, failing miserably earning scowls from the redhead. Remus on the other hand had his gaze trained on Elara. She was gentle, she was kind and he knew that there was so much more about her. Much more that he wanted to know, Remus wanted to know the things she loved, the things she hated and everything else in between. He couldn’t explain the sudden pull towards her. He feared if he analyzed it too much he would unintentionally pull away. That was not something he planned on doing anytime soon.   
Remus Lupin was one hundred percent enthralled by Elara Hawthorne. Of course he had known Elara for their entire Hogwarts experience thus far, he had only spoken to her in classes whenever necessary, but she had always managed to keep him on the edge of his seat.

Her wit, her cleverness were unmatched. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to at the very least be her friend and that was exactly what he was going to do.   
_ 

The four girls were sat near the self proclaimed Marauders much to Lily groans and protest. They had gotten to the Great Hall later than the rest of Gryffindor because Alice saw an injured Pygmy Puff on the Hogwarts grounds and had to help it. Alice had insisted that the girls leave her so all of them weren’t late but the girls refused.   
When they had gotten to the Hall the only seats left were by the Marauders because everyone feared James or Sirius would put something ridiculous in their drink resulting in blue hair or something along those lines. Elara sat across from Remus and she would feel her cheeks slightly heat up when they locked eyes a few times. She has a million questions running through her head, at first she thought she had something on her face and that's why he was looking but she figured someone would tell her if she did. So why was Remus Lupin staring at Elara Hawthorne? 

That was one question neither of them had the answer to.

When the sorting of the incoming first years ended and the tables had filled themselves with the most delicious, mouth watering food every single person immediately dove in. Peter being one of the most excited among the table shoved spoon after spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth followed by numerous drumsticks. Poor thing acted like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.   
Elara had finished eating and reached into her bag to pull out her favourite dessert, a Hershey milk chocolate bar With almonds. Just as she opened it she heard a voice that made her heart jump “Does someone have chocolate?” she looked up to see that it belonged to the one and only Remus John Lupin. 

“Oh it's me, I have an extra one if you want?” For some reason those felt like the easiest words to say, they rolled right off her tongue like talking to him was the simplest thing in the world. She didn’t mumble, she didn’t stutter like she thought she would when he spoke to her. 

“Yes please, if you don’t mind” he spoke reaching for Elara’s outstretched hand, lightly brushing his fingers against her palm sending shivers through both of them. 

“It’s my favourite chocolate” both of them said at the same time, chuckling and looking away to hide the soft shade of crimson that crept on their cheeks. 

Both Elara and Remus were absolutely in awe of each other. They admired each other’s kindness not only towards their friends but to everyone else around them. They didn’t know each other that well yet but they both felt safe in each other's presence. Despite only being acquaintances they both knew they would become great friends in time and they couldn't wait.


	4. -three-

Later that night Elara tossed and turned in bed unable to get comfortable leaving her extremely agitated, she was wide awake and couldn’t sleep. When she had enough of it she ripped the covers off herself grabing her book on her side table, slowly making her way out of her dorm careful enough not to wake any of the sleeping girls as she left for the common room. 

When she reached she scanned the dimly lit room making sure no one was there she made her way to the couch in the center of the room, comfortably plopping herself down as she began to read hoping it would calm her enough and let her succumb to exhaustion. 

Elara had been reading for around an hour when she heard footsteps coming from the boys hallway, though she didn’t look up refusing to be distracted she kept reading her book. She heard a voice speak “You know more than you think you know, just as you know less than you want to know.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at the scar faced boy. “What?” 

“The Picture of Dorian Gray,” he responded “ the book you’re reading” a wave of realization washed over the girl's face. 

“You’ve read it?” She asked. 

“Yes, I’ve always pictured him as Siruis.” He chuckled

“You know I can actually see that” she smiles. Remus sat down on the couch next to Elara. He turned towards her, legs crossed “Couldn’t sleep? 

“ Yeah, I don’t know why though” she sighed. 

“You want company — I can go back to my dorm if you want” he says shyly. 

“ No-no I’d love some company” she says closing her book, turning towards the boy.  
_ 

The two stir on the couch when they hear giggles from above them, they open their eyes to see James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Marlene in front of them looking at the two on the couch with Remus’ arms tightly wrapped around Elara’s waist. 

They immediately pull away from each other refusing to meet anyone's gaze as deep crimson covers both their cheeks. “I’m uh going to get ready” Remus says quickly before running back to his dorm.   
“ Yeah me-me too” Elara says, stuttering before rushing off to hers. As they both ran to their separate dorms loud laughter and whistles could be heard from the common room. 

Elara shuts her door as she leans against it, taking deep breaths to get her heart rate back to normal and a small smile appears on her face as she recalls what happened in the common room that night. They had talked for what seemed like hours laughing at each other's jokes and snarky comments, bonding over the books they read and the slight argument over which was superior coffee or tea before reaching the conclusion that both were equally as good in their own way.   
She hastily got ready before rushing to the great hall to meet the girls for breakfast, almost tripping on her robe as she bolted down the stairs. She sat at the spot next Marlene who looked at the girl with a knowing look which only made her blush again. She noticed a warm cup of tea in front of her. “Who’s tea is this?” she asked the girls only for them to reply with ‘your’s’ in unison. 

She raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of the tea. It was exactly how she liked it, it was perfect. ‘Who could know exactly how I like my tea?’ she thought until she realized the one person she had told.  
Remus Lupin.   
She looked around for the boy, who was already looking at her. When they locked eyes she gave him a kind smile to which he returned instantly.

After the girls ate breakfast they made their way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. When they got there the class was empty but each desk had a piece of parchment with two names. Elara was seated in the back of the class with James Potter. As the class started she tried her best to focus on writing notes and ignoring James comments “So Hawthorne, Money eh how's that going?” 

“Moony?” Elara questioned. 

“Oh yeah we all have nicknames mine is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot and Petey is Wormtail.” Elara wondered how in the world did they get those nicknames, they made absolutely no sense to her. Maybe that was the point to add on to the chaotic mess that was the Marauders. 

"Oh well I guess Remus and I are just friends". 'Friends' she thought even though she wished they were more she was perfectly happy with being Remus Lupin's friend. 

“Just friends my arse, siriusly Elara what the hell was that” James scoffed. 

“He’s your friend, why don’t you ask him.” Elara really didn’t see the point of this conversation. 

“I would but he’s not talking so you’re the next best option.” James said looking at Elara with a desperate face. 

Elara sighed “ There’s nothing going on between us, I'm not even sure if we’re friends yet besides we were just talking last night and we fell asleep quite simple really.” her voice wavered “I didn’t mean anything” 

James wanted to ask the girl so many more questions but he figured if Remus wouldn’t talk he’d just have to do most of the work and get them together himself. Moony deserves someone like Elara.


End file.
